Irina Spasky
Irina Spasky was an ex-KGB agent from Russia and the Soviet Union. Biography Irina was a Lucian that worked for the KGB in the Cold War, using dart guns containing poison, and coating toilet seats in toxin. There was a finger-squeezing device, and she transported plutonium under the Berlin Wall. Benjamin Franklin was the key to the next clue. Irina logged onto Lucian databases at saw barely anything on Franklin, angering her that he'd keep something from his kin. Irina got a text from the Kabra children, and went to meet them in Boston. In Copley Square Irina waited for Ian, and Natalie Kabra, buying coffee and adjusting her poison fingernails. When she saw them, Irina trailed them for 15 minuets watching for tails, then they changed and Ian and Natalie surveyed Irina. They met in a hotel lobby, Ian saying that Dan and Amy Cahill are their most pressing foes and Irina must set a trap for them. Irina asked about the Madrigals, and Ian said one enemy at a time. Irina told them about Benjamin Franklin's missing files in the Lucian database, and then got ready to go seeing a suspicious person. As she was about to go, Natalie held her at gunpoint, Ian telling her she must do her job. Irina later flew to Pairs where she somehow got Poor Richard's Alamanck from Eisenhower Holt. Wrapped in a bright red shawl, she walked down the street, disguising herself, conscious of Amy and Dan following her. The reason for the bright red was so that she could be tailed, and she made the Almanack visible. She went onto the métro train, waiting for Amy and Dan, and switched trains before going to Passy. She made her way to the Insitut De Diplomatie Internationale, a Lucian stronghold, punched 5109 in the code box and entered. Irina made it easy for Amy and Dan to see her in the computer screen room where she faked looking at the Almanack and deciding to go to the Île Saint-Louis, where she put a headstone with Amy and Dan Cahill's names over a pit. She hired thugs to come in a cement truck and bury Amy and Dan, but in the end, the Holt family foiled her plans. When Alistair Oh emerged from the Paris Catacombs, he and Irina worked together to figure out the magic box and where the clue lead, to the St. Pierre de Montmarte church. He and Irina hid inside, and when the church door was opened by Amy, Dan, and Nellie Gomez, Alistair asked for their information. Irina and Alistair were hit by frozen ice cream thrown by Eisenhower Holt, and were knocked out. When Irina groggily awoke she saw the police and ran, but they chased her. Irina later learned of Nellie's capture by the Vienna police after Amy and Dan's break in to Jonah Wizard's suite. At two in the morning she entered Amy and Dan's hotel room, informing them of her capture. She asked for what they took, and Dan gave her Jonah's recalled Kung-Fu Grip figure, that when gripped displayed a code for an online screensaver on his headband. Irina took it thinking that was the Vienna lead, and left, promising to free Nellie despite Nellie's freeing nearly two hours before, but the au pair was not at the hotel. At the Venice airport, Irina and the Kabras scammed Amy and Dan with contacting the boarding officer to do a random check of Amy and Dan's boarding passes before they flew to Japan. The lady did and later went to the bathroom, where Irina knocked her out and took her uniform. She then gave the Kabras the boarding passes, and left, but was spotted by Amy and Dan. Now working with Alistair to capture the children she called him on his private jet where Alistair convinced Irina that Nellie boarding the Japan flight was a decoy and the Kabras were led astray. At the Moscow refueling station Irina followed the cellphone GPS signals and the get to Siberia. There she found she was following Serge and cursed him out. Irina later died in book 6.